


Together

by Moons_Secret_Stash



Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brief mention of 'character death', Cuddles, Escape, Hopeful Ending, M/M, conversations about the future, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_Secret_Stash/pseuds/Moons_Secret_Stash
Summary: Fives and Tup have only just escaped Coruscant, leaving behind everything they know and heading towards a bright future. One that they can plan together.(Set in a joyous AU where both Fives and Tup survive Orders and escape.)
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-21-0409 | Echo (Past), CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: clone-centric abo: one-shots from the discord [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028481
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am severely sleep deprived. But hey, I got inspired. Not connected to Hold your Heart, this is just a happy lil one shot.

The cloaks had been Tup’s idea. Bought from a small stall close to the spaceport, they were adorned with neutral coloured patterns and lined with a thin layer of fur. Perfect for keeping warm, and perfect for hiding their all too recognizable faces. It had been sheer luck that the cloaks had worked, mixed with a little incompetence from the operators of the starship they had boarded.

But they had left Coruscant, the journey hadn’t been easy, and they were nowhere near safe. But Fives couldn't help but sigh in relief as they leapt into hyperspace, days of built up tension starting to melt away. The Coruscant guard couldn’t catch them now, and after a few more ship journeys to ensure that they had truly shaken away any leads, they were free.

It was the dream of any clone. And they had done it.

Tup smiled gently at him, running fingers through the loose strands of hair that now only cascaded from one side of his head. A necessary sacrifice. 

It had been so close. Tup had been near death, and yet he had managed to pull through. And together, they had managed to escape Kamiino. Together, they had escaped Coruscant as well. Both of them could have died, but they hadn't.

Fives sighed and held up his arm, a silent invitation to his love. And quietly, so as not to disturb the other passengers who had nodded off to sleep, Tup shuffled towards him before flopping down against Fives’ broad chest. He sniffed gently at his Alpha's neck, finding comfort in the familiar and protective aroma that had become a part of his life since Umbara. There was something about his tight embrace, the warmth of his chest, the scratch of his beard, everything that made Fives home for him.

“Where are we going?” Tup whispered, reaching up to take a hold of Fives’ hand.

“I was thinking about the outer rim. Less chance of us being spotted, we could take up farming or something.” He replied quietly, his voice even and smooth with the deep rumble that Tup knew so well.

“You think you’d be a farmer?” Tup couldn’t help but chuckle. Of all the things he expected Fives to do with his life, working crops was pretty far down on the list. But his lover shrugged and held him a little tighter.

“I think I’d do quite well. Just us, a little farm, maybe some animals. I’d work the fields, maybe you would too. We could have kids, raise them together.” 

And that sounded just perfect. The image of Fives, sweaty and covered in dirt as he pulled farming equipment around. A small house for the two of them, with a barn for the animals and maybe area for a speeder bike. His belly, round with their future children that they could raise. A life together, the rest of their years spent in peace. It was exactly the sort of stuff he had seen on the holonet, and yet it was what he wanted.

“That sounds perfect cyare.” He chuckled quietly, feeling a hand reach under his hood to ruffle his twisted curls.

Tup paused, taking a minute or so to listen to the steady thumping of his beloved’s heart. Every rise and fall of his chest reminded him that they had survived the impossible. It helped calm the raging storm of his fears, yet a new knot was forming in his stomach.

He wasn't oblivious in the slightest, despite the ongoing joke in Torrent having been that he was an innocent baby that could do no wrong. Fives loved him, it was a fact that he couldn’t doubt in the slightest. Yet he knew he hadn’t been the only clone, nor the only Omega, to find a place in his heart. And he knew what had happened to Echo, the ghost that forever haunted Fives. They had been engaged, already planning a wedding. But Echo was dead.

“Would you want that?” Tup asked aloud, tilting his head.

Fives frowned and looked down at him, his amber eyes pools of exhaustion and curiosity. He nudged at the hood of Tup’s cloak a little, giving himself a better view of his cyare’s face in the low light of the cargo hold. Tup gulped and took a deep breath, filling his nose with Fives’ scent to steady himself.

“Would you….. Want to start a family with me?”

Fives blinked and paused, looking as if he was about to say something before catching himself and taking more time to think his words over. Impulsive replies would not help, he needed to think things through, and Tup was glad he was taking the time to do so.

“This is about Echo, isn’t it?” He replied, the name causing his words to falter and stumble. Even years later, the name was barely said beyond the confines of nightmares.

Tup nodded, feeling his eyes start to sting.

There was a heavy sigh, and Tup felt himself being moved. His legs were wrapped around Fives’ waist as he was maneuvered carefully into his cyare’s lap, their hands grasped together in the small space between them.

“Tup. I love you. I loved Echo, but he’s gone. That doesn’t mean I love you any less. And that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to spend the rest of my life beside you.” The grip on his hands left, and Fives trailed his fingers up and down Tup’s arms.

After a moment, his hands gently ran over Tup’s belly, and they stopped there. Their eyes met, both supposedly the exact same colour and yet still somehow different when one really took the time to look. A thumb gently rubbed at the teardrop tattoo on Tup’s cheek.

“Tup, I would be over the moon if you were willing to raise a family with me. Together.”

Tup nodded in agreement and closed his eyes, pressing his face into Fives’ neck.

“Together.”


End file.
